A Dream
by BlackBeautyLily
Summary: What happened to the nameless girl? Why was her village destroyed? Who are the Akatsuki to her? What is in store for her in the future? This follows the Naruto and Shippuden series. Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Gaara x OC.
1. Chapter 1: A Dream In Her Reach

Chapter 1: A Dream In Her Reach

The sound of the river flowing and the birds chirping meant nothing to the young girl who was covered in blood. Although, what bothered her were the footsteps of what sounded like two people.Eventually, she would just faint and when she did the two presence showed themselves and they wore cloaks.

_"Itachi, why are we going out of our way for a little girl?" _The one called Kisame complained slightly.

_"Pein asked us to. Plus, I'm curious. Why would the survivor of a clan massacre be just a little girl? It makes no sense, it's said that she's about 2-3 years younger than myself._" Although that age difference wasn't huge, Itachi spoke as if he had years more of experience.

_"Uh...excuse me?" _The girl had gotten herself back up but her legs were shaking from sheer terror.

_"Is this the girl?" _Kisame asked.

_"What is your name, little one?" _He asked calmly.

_"I don't have a name. I was never given one." _She answered seemingly more at ease.

_"Come here, dear. You don't need to worry. My name is Itachi Uchiha." _He said introducing himself kindly.

_"I am Kisame Hoshigaki." _The other one spoke.

The little girl hesitantly went to them, but she took their hands and said, _"I..ta..chi. Ki..sa..me." _She said their names slowly_._

"Remember our names well, little one." Itachi was so kind to her and she had no idea who he was.

_"You should name her." _Kisame suggested to Itachi.

_"Meaning 'blessed with logic', Rie. Do you like the name 'Rie'?" _He picked her up easily.

_"Yes. I do. Itachi?" _She silently asked.

_"Yes?" _He took her to the water and stuck her in the water because her feet were covered in her clan's blood.

_"You're a ninja, right? If so, can I borrow your kunai?" _She asked.

He reached for it in his pouch and grabbed it to hand it to her, _"Here you go." _He smiled at her, already treasuring her.

Rie looked up at the sky and said, "_Mother, you told me to find my purpose in life. Father, you told me to be strong to strive towards that certain dream I want." _She cut her hair with the kunai. "_I am starting anew, I have a name now and a new family. Thank you." _She dropped her hair and watched some blow in the wind and some fall in the river. She turned around and smiled at both the men and she jumped into the arms of Itachi, who was her savior.

Itachi gave out a little chuckle and said, _"Let's go, you get to meet your new family, Rie."_He picked her up and hugged her and started running towards what they didn't know was a future together.


	2. Chapter 2: 4 Years Later: Chunin Exams

Chapter 2: 4 Years Later

The little girl with the white hair, that Itachi had found, was now 15 while he was 17. Rie was the 10th member of the Akatsuki after Orochimaru defected from the organization.

In the black cloak with the red cloud symbol on it, she walked out of her room and entered the meeting area. _"Itachi, are you here?" _She was feeling lonely because he was on a mission with Kisame.

The puppet master Sasori approached Rie in his Hiruko puppet, "_Itachi is not here."_

"_Is that so?" _She sighed.

A vivacious member, Sasori's partner, Deidara, had one of his clay butterflies fly in front of her face. _"Well, if it isn't my girl Rie and my man Sasori!"_

Rie was smiling as she was watching the butterfly explode into small gentle fireworks. "_Big brother Deidara!" _She smiled and hugged him.

Sasori said with a growl, "_Why didn't I get a hug?"_

Pain came around with Konan, "_Stop complaining, Sasori."_

Konan went to Rie and put a flower headband on the latter's head made of paper and said, "_I made this for you."_

Rie smiled at Konan, "_Thank you, big sister Konan!"_

Deidara went to Pain, and whispered, "_Don't tell me you and Konan have gotten soft for her, hmm?" _

Pain glared, "_You mustn't assume such nonsense." _Although, in his heart he held Rie very dear to him, he had ever since she joined the Akatsuki.

~_Flashback~_

Itachi and Kisame had taken Rie to the hideout and introduced her to the rest of the members.

Itachi held Rie's hand, _"She's the lone survivor of her clan."_

Zetsu had questioned Itachi, "_What will this girl do for us?"_

Orochimaru smirked slightly, "_This girl, her chakra is all sealed away. Perhaps that is why she seems like such a weakling."_

Sasori looked at her closely, "_I do see some potential in her."_

Hidan chuckled slightly, _"I don't see why we have to let her in."_

Kakuzu sighed, "_Hidan…"_

Konan looked at Rie, hinting a small smile on her usual stoic face. _"I don't see why we can't have her in the organization."_

Pain whipped up a cloak for Rie, "_Very well. Itachi will be her mentor for now, since she seems to trust you the most."_

Itachi smiled, "_You hear that Rie? You are now a member of the Akatsuki, but I warn you, I won't be an easy teacher."_

Rie nodded, "_I understand."_

~_Present~_

Rie was now ready for the chunin exam, but her problem was the lack of her squad. However two members had to be part of her team, but they had to be in disguise.

Pain said, "_They will already be there at the village but you have to choose." _

Rie smiled, "_That's easy! Big sister Konan and you, Pain!"_

Pain nodded, "_Very well. Konan, let's assume another's identity and powers."_

Konan nodded in agreement, "_Everyone, if you wish to watch our young Rie compete in the Chunin exam let's go in disguise. Itachi and Kisame should already be there."_

Deidara raised his eyebrow, "_Two Jinchuriki are going to be there, what are we going to do?"_

Pain said, "_You do nothing. Konan, Rie, and I shall test their strengths and Rie's genjutsu shall help us gather information."_

Sasori came out of his puppet and emerged in his real body with red hair and the cloak. "_It's unusual to come across someone with a genjutsu that affects a person with hearing."_

Konan said, "_They are employed by any of the five senses."_

Rie looked down, "_Although I love singing, when I can see into their minds, it's agonizing to feel their pain."_

After they consoled Rie to get her spirits up, all of them in disguise had assumed the identities of another and had lessen their powers to the level of Genin.

It wasn't long until they were standing near the gate of one of the most glorious villages under the rule of the Third Hokage. The Hidden Leaf: The Chunin Exams are the Akatsuki's new objective.


	3. Chapter 3: Sand & Leaf Shinobi

Chapter 3: Leaf & Sand Shinobi

**~Rie~**

I finally got to stand in the location of Itachi's old village, the Hidden Leaf Village, and see where he once lived happily. This mission had two purposes: to find the two jinchuriki and to have me become a chunin.

The other members of the Akatsuki were in disguise and spread out. Pain and Konan were right next to me. All of the sudden we heard a big ruckus and it turned out to be a quarrel between, what seemed to be, the leaf and sand.

I wondered to the scene and saw three kids, 2 genin from the leaf, and 2 genin from the sand. _"Put him down! I'll show you!" _One of the leaf genin, with blonde hair and an orange outfit on, acted tough.

"_It's the nine-tails jinchuriki." _Pain stated with no doubt in his voice.

"_How can you tell?"_ I asked.

"_His chakra is different from the other genin." _He said.

"_He's also louder and obnoxious." _Konan said stoically.

I was watching the fight escalate a little more until I saw 2 new genin in the same tree. Everyone's chakra started to waver to the new sand genin. However, this boy was small, but in his eyes was a loneliness that I could never understand. I approached the group of leaf and sand ninja. _"Mind if I come in?" _

The girl from the sand approached me, but she had a look of surprise. _"You can't be that girl from all those years ago!"_

All I had was a big blank, but when I heard the boy with the red hair say, "_Do you know this girl Temari?" _At the sound of his voice I remembered something very well by using my memory and emotion reading jutsu.

_~Flashback~_

I remember my mother and father bringing me to the Hidden Sand Village; it was about 7 years ago. My mother was such a gentle and kind woman, but the first time I heard her say something cold was that visit.

"_Go on and play with Lord Kazekage's children, but don't play with his youngest child. He's nothing but a monster." _My mother told me with a bit of fear in her voice.

So I played ninja with the kids but then I noticed a little boy all by himself, I asked the daughter, _"Who is that?"_

She smiled slightly, "_That's my youngest brother."_

The middle son said, "_His name is Gaara."_

I ran to this boy named Gaara and he seemed slightly afraid at first but all I did was smiled and asked him, "_Do you want to come play with us?" _I smiled and I reached my hand out for him.

_~Flashback Ends~_

As the jutsu was lifted the boy fell from the tree but landed safely, "_W-What did she do to me?"_

I did nothing but cry because his emotions were completely suppressed and replaced with hatred and fright. "_Pain…I thought I experienced that, but now I know what true pain is. He went through it."_

The leaf ninja with the goofy blonde hair looked at me with lovey-dovey eyes. I backed away slowly, "_I…uh..what?" _

"_Can you tell what I'm thinking? I'll tell you. I think you look like an old hag because of your white hair." _He smiled.

Every Akatsuki member nearby that heard laughed because it was the one thing they knew I hated to be called. "_What did you say? You little BRAT!" _I punched him in the stomach so hard that he flew against the tree where Sasuke had jumped down before the brat hit the tree. I couldn't control my anger.

Itachi, in disguise, to hide from his brother who was in the tree came to pull me away, and he whispered in my ear, "_That's enough, Rie. Calm yourself."_

The 3 kids, the 2 other leaf ninja, and the 3 sand ninja had a look of complete shock. _"I…I'm sorry. Have a nice day!" _

I overheard the pink-haired leaf genin say, "_Naruto! You don't say that a girl that's 3 years older than us!"_

Sasuke was completely unaware of Itachi, so the latter's chakra filter was working perfectly. Time for the written portion of the test.


End file.
